Naruto: Bay's Story
by BayUchiha
Summary: This story is from the point-of-view of my own character Bay. He is Orochimaru's son. I know that Orochimaru did not have a son, but in my story he does. Sasuke meets this mysterious guy during the exams and starts to follow him around. He finds out that he knows Orochimaru's location and his older brother, but what will he do with his information?
1. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!

Everyone knows the story of Naruto Uzumaki, but this story is about another character. It is about a boy who was always mistaken as a girl. He never told anyone and became a girl. At the age of 6, he had always lived with his father just outside of the sound village. He lived in an orphanage and talked to no one there, but one person because no one ever talked to him. His name was Gaara. Gaara was the youngest of three kids. His brother was only one year older than him and his name was Kankuro. His older sister's name was Temari. His older brother and sister sometimes visited him but he was mostly alone, until one day. It was a cold night and there was snow falling slowly. It was magical, a beautiful sight to see. Out of the darkness came a boy. He approached the orphanage wounded. He was bleeding. He knocked on the door and Gaara answered it, and that was the beginning of a wonderful relationship. Gaara looked at the younger boy for a moment before he saw his wound. The young Gaara let the boy in and went and got one of the adults. The adults examined the boy and healed his wounds, but one thing was different about this boy they said. Two days passed and the boy still did not wake up. Gaara stayed by his side, until the adults made him leave. Outside he wouldn't talk to anyone only his brother and sister. They had no clue that he cared for his boy. Outside of Gaara's room Temari and Kankuro were talking and Temari said, "Why don't we ask Gaara about this only he knows what happened that first night, and the kid is not waking up."

"I know, but did you see Gaara's face I think he actually smiled." stated Kankuro. Temari looked at Gaara's door as it opened. They knew then that Gaara had heard everything. Then a bunch on adults moved into the younger boys room. He was awake. Gaara walked to the boy's door and glared at him. The adults slowly left the room and left Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro alone with the younger boy.

"What is your name, girl," demanded Kankuro. This was only the first time that he had been mistaken as a girl. After all he was shorter than most boys his age, had long raven hair, and black eyes the color of pure death.

"My name is...Orochimaru Bay." he said quickly and all they caught was the Bay part. Orochimaru was his father. He knew that very one hated him because of all the things that he had done in his life, and so did Bay that was why he ran away. That was all it took. After that day the four of them there always together. Temari was the first to be placed with a team and since no one would be placed with Bay he was placed with Gaara and Kankuro, as a girl.

Gaara, Bay, and Kankuro trained everyday. They were in perfect unison together. They were ready for the exams. They left the sound village and traveled to the leaf village for the exam. Gaara would always try to kill everyone that they met, but Bay was always there to stop him from doing it, he was his shield you could say. They were told after they had passed the first part of the exams they would have to take another exam. It would be taking place in the forest of death. They had to get both of the scrolls, one heaven and one earth. Gaara's team started off with an earth scroll. They entered the forest. Immediately Gaara and Bay got one scroll, but with no luck it was another earth scroll. Gaara got so mad that before Bay could calm him down he killed all three members of the other team. It was almost night when they found there next target. It was a sound team and they were almost asleep, but of course Gaara and Kankuro woke them up. Gaara got to work not wasting any time. He had them in his sand when Bay shook his head. Gaara stopped and one of the ninja got up and cut Bay's left cheek. Gaara was mad and Kankuro could see it too. "Gaara let me take care of these three." stated Bay. Gaara calmed down and stepped back. Kankuro did the same. One of the other guys from the sound team said, "Really you all are going to let a girl fight for you all, you just don't have the guts." Bay was ready. She closed her eyes and opened them. Unlike Gaara and Kankuro she had the Sharingan. She had heard that only members of the Uchiha clan had this justu. Not only did she have the Sharingan she was able to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. She closed her right eyes which was more powerful in Genjustu and kept his other one open which had a more powerful justu which as far as he knew he was the only one who would do it.

"What is she doing?" asked Kankuro. Gaara was calm and believed in Bay. He placed one hand up and all the members of the sound team started to scream in pain. Kankuro was confused about what was going on. His eyes were fixed on the short girl who stood before them. After about two minutes all the team was dead. Kankuro was now more scared of her than of his own brother, Gaara.

P.S.: CAN'T WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER 2 COMES OUT... POST REVIEWS AND GIVE ME AN IDEA OF WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?

Author's notes: This is the first chapter in the series. Since I loved Naruto so much I am going to write my version from Orochimaru Bay's point of view. Now I know that in the original story Orochimaru did not have a child but I think if he did it would have made the story so much better. So thus is how this story was made from a different point of view is what I want to know. Can it happen and could someone's life be changed by this?


	2. Forest of Death Part 1

Kankuro still looked at Bay. He had never knew what she was capable of doing. Everything was different and so perfect he thought. With Gaara and Bay on the same team that could not be defeated. Gaara walked over to the three dead bodies and searched their belonging and found that they had a heaven scroll, what they were looking for. Gaara returned Bay and told him that everything was going to be OK now that they had both, a heaven and a earth scroll, now they could go to the tower located in the middle of the forest. Gaara seemed ok with Bay being able to do all of that, but how. She was always shy and stood behind Gaara and Kankuro. Where did all of this power come from? Gaara and Kankuro started to walk threw the forest. Bay followed his eyes still processed the sharingan. They were the color of blood. Bay was the only one of the group that did not carry something on his back. It made him different, and it was OK to be different. The blazing hot sun was setting in the west. Everything was calm and quiet until the sun disappeared. AHHH! There was a noise. Bay, Gaara, and Kankuro were already in their battle formation. They looked but there was nothing to be seen. Bay heard a noise that Gaara and Kankuro did not hear. She seemed to ignore at first thinking it was his imagination, but he just wished that it was true.

"Gaara, there is someone or something going up hundred meters southwest of our current location." said Bay starting to get nervous. He was listening in to the conversation that two strangers were having. He could only make out a little by little. 'Naruto listen we should just listen to Sasuke, he knows what is best for the team.' 'Sakura why do you always stand up for him. I feel like the enemy.' 'Naruto be on guard someones coming.'


	3. Forest of Death Part 2

Bay stood up straight for he also heard someone coming. This charka was some-what familiar to him. Like he had once sensed it before. But who? Who could it be? Kankuro and Gaara also sensed it and pulled Bay back away from the scene. Bay continued to listen to the conversation. There was a lot of fighting going on and one of the team mates were already out cold. Bay seemed uneasy with himself and Gaara could tell too. Gaara was about to step in, but before he could Bay did.

He got there and saw that it was the Uchiha's team. Naruto was already out cold and Sakura was hiding behind a tree. Bay walked up behind Sakura and she flinched forward. Saskue was fighting the mystery man. Bay did not look at the mystery man at first, but the charka was so familiar that it was killing him.

"What do you want? Who are you?" asked Sakura. She was shaking like a dog, but Bay was trying to listen to Sasuke's inter-monolog. Bay thought that he understood why Sasuke did not like her.

"Shut the hell up! God can you just be quiet, for once in your stupid life." demanded Bay. Sakura stepped back. Since all she saw was a little innocent girl. He continued to listen to Sasuke and his conversation that he was having.

'Why. How the years treated you, Sasuke. It seems that your family and ancestors should think me for killing you since you were such a disappointment.' the mystery man said. Who was that? Why was there voice so familiar? Bay knew that voice. After all how could she not know the voice of the man who raised him. I one who dropped him off after he got injured, and did not cared if he lived or died. Yes, it was the famous Orochimaru, the heartless murder. Bay stepped out and threw three knifes at the tree in-front. The man stepped away from Sasuke who was trying to get up. Once up he jumped and got behind Bay.

"Who are you?" he asked curious. Bay did not answer until after Sasuke had got his breath. What could he say anyway it was not like he could say that his is my father and I need to kill him for what he did to me one night. That he had left me and did not even look back. That I could have died and he wouldn't have cared about me.

"My name is Bay, and I am here to save your all's butts." said Bay covering for his story. Sasuke was happy. He thought he almost saw him smile, but that was impossible, for his clan never smiled or even showed any emotion at all. Bay turned and faced the man, who was his father.

"Well, well, well. You have grown. Bay it has been, what five years almost, right?" stated Orochimru looking at his matured son. He missed him.

"Yea, but why the fuck did you leave me all alone when I was bleeding out. I thought I was going to die." yelled Bay, "Do you know an you the pain that I have went through. No you cannot. You can't. I have been all alone for five years and all I had was my three friends."

"Who is he kid?" asked Sasuke.

"This bastard is my father." stated Bay.


	4. Forest of Death Part 3

Sasuke seemed shocked. Both of the two people that stood in front of him were a threat. He didn't know what to do. He had to make a choice. Before he could the father spoke in a foul tone. "My son, why do you treat me the way that you do."

"You are not my father." Bay shouted back at the long haired man. Sasuke could see some resemblance in the color of their hairs. His was a dark black and hers was about the same color as his. Sasuke had never seen anyone other than his clan have a raven somewhat blue hair color.

"Well lets see what you have learned from the sand village. I felt you to die because you were to weak." responded the mysterious man. It seemed impossible for anyone to know what this guy was capable of. Sasuke knew that he could not let a girl handle this guy all on her own. He stepped in and Bay turned to Sasuke.

"What are you doing? Let me handle this guy. He will kill you. You don't understand just how powerful he is."demanded Bay. Sasuke did not seem to listen. He stepped up beside Bay with his knife in hand. Bay knew that there was no way to get him to back down, "Ok, fine then but don't blame me if you get killed." Sakura just stood there doing nothing. She had a blank expressionon her face. She was out of it not thinking about anything.

"Sakura, don't just stand there. Go and help Naruto. Me and this girl can handle him." shouted Sasuke back to Sakura. She moved to Naruto without any question. Bay could not do anything about Sasuke wanting to help him. Bay liked how Sasuke was the leader of the group. Sasuke and Bay could not move. It was a paralyzing jutsu. Sasuke knew that he needed to move, so he took his knife and stabbed his leg. He was able to move. All Bay did was release the jutsu with his own chakra. Sasuke seemed impressed that she could balance her chakra like that. "Hey girl! Look out!" The man came and started attacking Bay with a knife, but he didn't lay a mark on Bay. Both stopped and looked at each other. The man seemed shocked as he looked at Bay's eyes. Sasuke moved so he could see them too. He stepped back. 'She does my eyes. But but how is what possible. Everyone was killed from my clan?' "Sasuke help me. Hello Earth to Sasuke." After Bay said that he was pushed back by Orochimaru onto Sasuke. Falling ontop of him knocked him out of his trance. "Hey girl. Hey get up." Orochimaru just looked at them.

"Don't even try to wake him. He will not wake up for a while. I will give you the same gift that he has." Sasuke looked at the man before he saw that the mans mouth was on his neck. After the man moved away from his neck pain shot up his whole body. He could not move. The man disappeared and Sakura ran over to see if Sasuke as okay. Gaara and Kankuro came up there and grabbed Bay without even wanting to help the boy screaming in pain. Last that night Sasuke was out cold and Naruto was the same. Back with Bay's team, they were just now entering the tower. They had completed the exam in about four or five hours it seemed like. They took Bay to be seen by the doctor after they had opened both of the scrolls. The doctor said that she would wake up soon. One hour later Sasuke regained the ability to see. Sasuke picked Naruto up and Sakura and he started to work there way to the tower. The next day they arrived at the tower after winning a big fight. Sasuke also learned that he could not use his chakra without getting a paralyzing pain in his neck. After the three days had past everyone that passed the test lined up. Since there were so many they needed to have an elimination round. Bay's team were noticed that Sasuke's team was also there. They had fifteen minutes before the first round started.


End file.
